Gilda's Equestria Games Experience
by Xavious216
Summary: Gilda receives a letter in the mail to go to the Equestrian Games by a pony she thought she had finally forgotten. (For those that don't know, Gilda was actually in that episode.)


On a bright and sunny day, much like any other, Gilda sat on a train. She sighed as she stared at the card in her tightly clenched claws. Her eyes scanned over the words, still disbelieving to what they said.

'You are hereby invited by Ms. Rainbow Dash to the Equestrian Games taking place in The Crystal Empire. A train will arrive tomorrow at 7:00 AM for you. You will be seated in the top row, seat 2578.'

The words were written in elegant writing. She sighed as she closed the invitation and placed it in the empty seat next to her. She looked up at the ceiling as her eyes slowly closed. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

She had nearly thrown it away immediately in a fit of rage. Almost. She rubbed at her bleary eyes with her talon and held back a low yawn. She slouched in her seat as she looked out the window, watching the snow as it came down hard. She could barely see her eyes reflecting in the window. They looked tired and dead to her. She had preened her feathers and shined her beak beforehand. She refused to go anywhere looking haggard. Yet still her eyes betrayed her, showing her reluctance to go through with this. The faint image was gone in an instant as they entered the large barrier protecting the empire from the storm. When the train stopped, she was able to see a great deal of the empire and, though it was enough impress her fellow passengers, all it did was help her remember how close she was to seeing _her_. She felt her heart skip as the conductor yelled for the passengers to exit the train. On shaky paws, Gilda exited the train and breathed in the air. The crystal fragrance did little to calm her frazzled nerves. Her eyes darted around until she found the coliseum in the distance. She gulped loudly as she began making a slow pace to the entrance. There, a young stallion stood waiting for tickets. A small line was waiting as well. Gilda took up her place in line and took the time to look at her invitation again. 'Why would Dash invite me? After what happened last time. That was three years ago today.'

So lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the disappearing line. The bellhop cleared his throat, causing Gilda to slightly jump, wings tensing. She stepped up to him as her wings began to itch, a nervous tick. "Uh, I was invited to the Games by a... friend."

The word felt bitter as she said it. She didn't deserve Rainbow, not after...

The boy took the ticket and examined it thoroughly. He nooded sharply and handed the ticket back. Yup, this looks genuine. Enjoy the games, ma'am."

She didn't smile, though she did thank him and walked in, seeing unicorns go through some special door. The time between walking in and to her seat was a blur, her body moving without much thought. As she found her place, she could see another gryphon seated next to her. The fellow gryphon smile and nodded politely. Gilda nodded back and turned her attention to the grass below, eyes darting, searching for rainbow mane. "Looking for someone?" Her eyes slowly lifted to the gryphon. She sighed, rationalizing it wasn't time to start yet. "Yeah, a friend of mine."

He nodded and before long reached out a claw. "My name is Gustave le Grand."

She shook it, "Gilda."

"Nice to meet you, Gilda."

A moment passed before Gustave spoke again. "Who is this friend you were looking for, might I ask?"

Gilda snorted and looked away, "No, you may not."

It was a few hours later that somepony finally stepped up to speak. A quick introduction lead to each team stepping out onto the field. Gilda's breath caught in her throat as a familiar rainbow maned pegasus flew out, waving to the chanting crowd. Her wings started to feel itchy. Her eyes set on her as she stood with a group. Finally letting her eyes move when a baby dragon made his way to the torch, she finally saw the team. Her fears were momentarily forgotten as she looked them over. Even from where she sat, she could tell they were some of the weakest fliers she had ever seen, causing her brow to scrunch up in confusion. 'Why would she team herself up with ponies like them? She wants to win this thing, right?'

A chuckle from her right pulled her attention away for a moment. "The gryphon team is looking exceptional, don't you think?"

She let her golden eyes fall over the gryphons at attention. Her eyes narrowed, they were supposed to be the best in the gryphon empire. She blew a raspberry, "I could fly circles around those lame-o's."

Gustave laughed at that proclamation. "You may be right."

Gilda shook her head and looked at Dash's team closely. Realization dawned on her when she say the yellow pegasus. Regret and guilt began to eat at her as she watched the frail mare trying to participate. 'Maybe I can apologize after the game, she's got a lot of guts doing something like this.'

Which caused another thought to cross her mind. 'Why is she doing this?"

For the life of her, she just couldn't understand why a timid filly like her would agree. A pony was walking by and Gilda stopped her, not even paying attention to who it was. "Hey, do you know that yellow pony?" She said as she pointed to the field.

"Hmmm Oh, you mean Fluttershy? Oh yeah, she's one of my best friends."

"Then what is she doing down there?"

The pony chuckled, "Racing."

Gilda rolled her eyes, but returned her sight to Butteredslide. "Why did she agree to participate in the Equestrian Games."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she's obviously not the type to go to something like this on purpose."

"Because Rainbow Dash asked her, of course." She stiffened at that name.

"Eeyup, she just asked and she agreed."

Gilda ran a claw through three feathers on her head. "That's it, she just asked?"

"eeyup"

"And she agreed?"

"Eeyup"

"Why?"

"Cause that's what friends do, they help each other, even if it means breaking out of their comfort zone."

Gilda felt her anger flare as she crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. "Pshh, yeah right. The only friend I ever had abandoned me without a second thought."

A pregnant pause settled in before the pony spoke again. The silence was interrupted by the baby dragon doing his best to sing the Cloudsdale anthem. "Whoever your friend is, I think you should give them another chance."

Gilda looked at the ground and glared. "Why should I? She hates me and I... I hate her."

Gilda felt no conviction when she spoke those words.

"Because friendships aren't so easily broken. I can tell your hurting, and they must be hurting just as much as you are."

Gilda spat out, "Who cares, too much time has passed and she won't accept me."

"You never know if you don't try."

Gilda slumped in her chair and sighed, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should talk to her."

"That's the spirit! Sorry, I gotta go cheer my friend on. See ya later, Gilda!"

A moment passed before her head shot up. "Wait, how did you-?"

The pony in question was gone. Her eyes darted over to Gustave, who could only shrug.

Cloudsdale had won, of course. But there was still something Gilda couldn't understand. Rainbow Dash was smiling and congratulating her team... Why? She had just lost!

She could hear Gustave clapping, "Now that's good sportsmanship. They may have lost, but it was enough that they had a good time."

Gilda's brow again scrunched in confusion. To her winning was everything. If you lost it meant you were a loser and being a loser meant you weren't worth anything. Rainbow used to be the same, but she could tell she had changed, the party had made that obvious. She rested her hands on the armrests and leaned back. Her eyes began to mist over as she looked at her friend being given the second place medals.'She's happy because she's with her friends.'

The blonde maned pony gave one last speech before the crowd erupted into cheers. Gilda stood on her hind legs and clapped as loud as possible. "Good job, Dash!"

She whistled loudly into her claws. She could see Rainbow's smile drop as she froze and knew it was time she left. She darted through the crowd and and back out of the entrance. She finally slowed down when she could see the train to take her 'home.' Not even staying for the fireworks display.

She wiped a tear and smiled back at the stadium. "I shouldn't stop your happiness for my own selfish reasons." She closed her eyes and began making her way to the train. Her claw had just gripped the rail when her whole body froze and she felt her heart plummet into her stomach by a voice calling out behind her.

"G, is that you?"


End file.
